


Tug of War

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Desk Sex, Drunk Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, slight erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Hakuryuu thinks, Sinbad only has himself to blame for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug of War

Really, Hakuryuu thinks, Sinbad only has himself to blame for this. 

It was his fault for having such a ridiculously large palace that made getting lost as easy as breathing.

It was  _also_ Sinbad’s fault for insisting on having festivals oversaturated with alcohol, and allowing that alcohol to find its way into the hands of two particular light-weights. 

It was  _especially_ his fault that his office was unlocked, and that the two princes had come across it just as they reached the point of obscenity and needed a place to duck into. 

So it’s quite clear that neither Hakuryuu nor Alibaba can be blamed for their current predicament (assuming they get caught, that is, which is always an exciting possibility). 

“Yo-you’ve gotten good at this,” Alibaba says, his words a shaky murmur.  But his hand remains sure, his fingers wrapped tightly around a fistful of Hakuryuu’s hair, his knuckles pressed against Hakuryuu’s scalp, forcing the younger prince’s head down on his cock.  And Hakuryuu  _has_ gotten better, he hardly even gags anymore when the head hits the back of his throat before he swallows it down. 

Hakuryuu wants to say that Alibaba’s gotten good at this too, has learned how to pull on his hair so that the pain is good and he feels like a proper little hole to be fucked.  But his mouth is a bit too full for words so instead he just lets out a hum of approval that makes the hand in his hair tighten just a bit more. 

A heady rush threatens to overcome Alibaba as he stares down, his eyes riveted to the sight of Hakuryuu sucking him off, his mismatched eyes squeezed shut he tries to breathe, struggling to do so and loving it. Part of Alibaba wants to just hold him there, with his nose pressed up against Alibaba’s belly, just until Hakuryuu can’t take the choking anymore and looks up at him with teary, pleading eyes.  So he does, because he can and because Hakuryuu wants him to and they both know it.  And damn, but is it worth it to see Hakuryuu’s face when he does turn dewy eyes upward, his cheeks flushed and his lips stretched thin, his whole body twitching with the need to  _breathe_.

 A slick  _pop_  sounds when Alibaba yanks Hakuryuu’s head off his cock, pulling the younger boy to his feet with just enough force to make him cry out in pleasure, rather than cringe in pain.  Then Alibaba all but throws Hakuryuu across the desk, kicking his legs apart so that Alibaba can stand between them. 

Hakuryuu lets out a disappointed mewl when Alibaba’s hand leaves his hair, running down his back, then coming to a stop at his hips.  Alibaba grinds against the other’s still-clothed ass, getting some relief for himself while torturing Hakuryuu all the more.  But Alibaba’s  _nice_ , he doesn’t like to tease for too long, and the alcohol is making him impatient besides.  So he yanks down Hakuryuu’s trousers in one quick motion and doesn’t bother to prepare the body beneath him before slowly pressing in. 

Hakuryuu  _screams_.  But it’s not an agonized scream, though it does burn, the slickness of Alibaba’s precome not quite enough just yet.  No, they’ve done this too recently, too often for him to need much prep in the first place and he likes the sting besides, the same way he likes it when Alibaba once again winds fingers though his hair, tugging just hard enough that Hakuryuu has no choice but to arch into the motion.

Every thrust drives into him hard, sending tremors through his body and forcing pitiful, needy whines out of his mouth.  Hakuryuu tries to brace himself against the surface of Sinbad’s desk, propping himself up on his elbows, thankful that he doesn’t need to do much more than that since his arms feel practically useless.  Damn, but he’s not going to last at  _all_ , not with the way Alibaba’s moving against him so forcefully, the hand on his hip gripping tight enough to bruise, the other one in his hair pulling so good that it feels like liquid fire is dripping over him, sliding down his spine and diffusing through his body.  No, at this rate he definitely won’t last.

“Ah—Alibaba,” Hakuryuu gasps out, shivering a little when Alibaba pulls him back until he can feel the other’s hips against his ass. 

“Is it, a-are you close?” Alibaba asks, his hips stilling so that Hakuryuu has no recourse but to squirm down on his cock if he wants to get any more friction.

Hakuryuu nods, then lets out a surprised cry when Alibaba’s hands suddenly move over his body, flipping him so that he’s flat on his back, his legs held spread apart by Alibaba, who hooks one over his shoulder as he realigns himself and sinks back in to Hakuryuu’s heat.  Their pace is frantic from there on out, both of them getting ever closer to the edge and neither of them quite sure why they haven’t made it there already. 

Then it  _clicks_  in Alibaba’s mind, but only because Hakuryuu has one hand on the back of his neck, his fingers twisting into fine gold strands and sending a slight tingle down his spine.  He has to bend Hakuryuu nearly double to reach into those inky black strands once again, his open palm running over Hakuryuu’s hair for just a moment before his fingers curl into it and  _pull._

It’s with a blinding waves of pleasure that Hakuryuu comes, sets his body to trembling as a helpess cry is ripped from his throat.  Alibaba’s not sure if it’s the shameless  _squeeze_ of Hakuryuu’s body around him or the tears of ecstasy welling in Hakuryuu’s eyes that trigger his own release, but something does and he slams into the body below him hard one last time before releasing deep inside Hakuryuu, coating his walls with slick heat. 

The two of them spend a long moment afterwards wondering if it’s really worth it to sneak out of Sinbad’s office before someone finds them.  It takes a genuine show of effort to actually get themselves moving again, especially when Hakuryuu gets to his feet and a thin line of cum rolls down his thigh, capturing Alibaba’s attention almost immediately.  Hakuryuu is far too sensitive to be able to stand the way Alibaba’s fingers dip into him, scissoring him open so that the rest of Alibaba’s seed slides down his legs.  But he allows it, because he likes having Alibaba inside of him, even (and sometimes especially) when it hurts. 

“We should probably get going,” Alibaba says, after he’s soothed the tremors that had run through Hakuryuu’s form. 

Hakuryuu’s eyes drift toward the window, where he can see a gray line on the horizon indicating the dawn of a new day.  Were he less exhausted, he might’ve been alarmed.  Instead, he just nods and says, “Yeah,” before letting Alibaba lead him out of the office and back to their room. 

When they re-emerge later that afternoon, bright-eyed, achy but well-rested, they notice the curious glances of a few servants.  They’re try not to blush when Morgiana’s nose twitches before she can even say hello to them.  And they nod and try not to grin too widely when Sinbad looks at them during lunch, his expression caught between amused and impressed. 

After all, it really had all been Sinbad’s fault in the first place.    
  
---


End file.
